Close Encounters
by c00kiefic
Summary: Set after JBH. Jackie and Hyde are on a mission to drive the other crazy, what happens when they go see Close Encounters of the Third Kind?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after JBH. Jackie and Hyde are on a mission to make the other crazy, what happens when they decide to go see a movie together? **

**A/N You know what this is. Read and review, I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda. Dedicated to the girls and Stephen. Zennie powers activate!**

**Close Encounters.**

It had been one week since Jackie and Hyde's first date, one week since they had kissed for the first time, one week since she had told him she felt nothing. The more Hyde thought about it, the more perplexed he became. Girls never felt nothing when they kissed him. He was a damned good kisser and he had witnesses to back him up. Yet she, she of spunky rich cheerleader type, she had rejected him, said it was "just hot." Just hot his ass.

If Hyde was honest with himself, he would have admitted that the reason he was so jaded about the whole subject was because he had felt something in that kiss, and he felt it only fair that he not be the only one who had found themselves taken away by it.

But Hyde was not an honest man, and thus his only conclusion was that there was something wrong with her. It probably wasn't her fault, she was after all, young, and the only other kissing experience she had came from Kelso. She probably didn't even know what a kiss was supposed to feel like.

"Hmmm." Hyde said absently.

Jackie looked up from her magazine. "Did you say something?"

He turned and looked around the basement. "Hey, where are Forman and Donna?"

"Uh, they left about ten minutes ago while you were oh so studiously reading the same page of that Mad Magazine." She said, walking up to him and taking it out of his hands. "Must be really funny." Her hand lightly touched his, sending a tingling sensation down his arm and straight into his pants.

"So, uh, what are you doing here then?" He asked. It had been his experience that when it came to the girl standing in front of him, the best way to deal with her was to not deal with her at all, and if that didn't work, act like she was enemy number one.

She shrugged. "I've got nowhere I need to be." Hyde ignored the subtext behind her seemingly innocent statement. She sat back down on the couch with the magazine and started reading. After a few minutes, she slowly nodded. "Yes, I can see why you would want to keep reading this part over and over."

He reached over and snatched the magazine out of her hands. "Okay fine, I wasn't reading it."

She laughed, sending even more tingly sensations through his body. "So what were you doing?" She asked, curious.

Hyde was trying to decide if he should be honest with her or not. He couldn't very well say 'I was thinking I want to leap on you right now and kiss you until you admit that you do feel something.' Nor did he want to lie to her. So, he decided to turn the tables on her.

"You're the one who said you understand me, why don't you tell me what I was thinking about."

She shrugged. "Knowing you, probably about where you're going to get your next bag of film."

He stood up and stretched, knowing that it would send his shirt up and she would see his flat, yet manly stomach. "Normally you'd be right, doll, but this time you're not."

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "I'm not?" She asked, sounding somewhat nervous. Hyde smirked to himself as he grabbed his jacket.

"Nope." He answered, leaning over the couch to whisper in her ear. "I just remembered something."

She gulped. "What is that?" She asked.

"You owe me a movie."

He watched as she jumped up and spun around to face him. He hair whipped around behind her, her cheeks flushed and her lips went into a slight pout.

"I what?" She sounded both confused and indignant, a combination that only Jackie could have mastered.

Hyde tried to calm the urge to pick her up and carry her into his room. "Remember that day I taught you how to be Zen?"

Jackie slowly nodded. "Yes, but…"

He interrupted her. "You asked me to the movies." He gave her one of his trade mark grins, the one that he knew had girls falling over the feet over.

But Jackie wasn't most girls. She didn't take the bait. "Hyde, if I remember correctly, you told me to ask you to the movies. You said 'Ask me to go to a movie with you.'"

He walked up to her and handed Jackie her purse. "And if you remember correctly, I said 'that's cool'"

He watched as she debated her next move. It was an odd game of cat and mouse that they were playing, and right now, the cat had the mouse exactly where he wanted her.

Well not exactly, but just a few more moves and she'd be in checkmate.

Hyde shook his head. Where the hell was he coming up with all these analogies? This was flirting, plain and simple.

"Fine." She said, knowing she was defeated. "Let's go see Saturday Night Fever."

Hyde opened the basement door and let Jackie walk out in front of him. "No, we're gong to see Close Encounters."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine." She crossed her arms to show that she wasn't happy with not getting her own way as she climbed into the Camino.

As Hyde drove, he tried to ignore the fact that her neck was only inches away from him. All he had to do was turn and he'd be able to place light kisses from the base of her ear to her collar bone, sucking gently on the most sensitive spot of her neck. Hyde pinched himself in order to drive without driving off the road. He really didn't want to explain that to the cops.

"_Well, you see officer; it was her fault for wearing that damned skirt, I mean, look at those legs. On second thought, don't look at those legs. Keep your sick eyes off of my legs!" _

Wait, when did they become his legs? It was high time Jackie Burkhart got a taste of her own medicine. She wanted to make a fool out of him; well two could play that game. He thought as he parked the El Camino and they got out.

"I'm going to go get tickets." He told her as the walked up to the ticket booth. "You wait here." He didn't wait for Jackie's response before going up to the booth and getting them both tickets.

"I could have bought my own you know." She said.

He smiled. "I know you can pay me back later." He said, handing her ticket to her.

The bad news was that it was a Friday night and the movie theater was almost entirely full by the time Jackie had bought them both popcorn and two orange sodas and walked into the theater doors.

The good news was that the movie theater was almost entirely full by the time they had bought snacks and walked through the theater doors. Hyde knew that someone out there had to be on his side when the only seat he could find was at the top row in the back corner.

"Looks like you're going to have to sit in my lap." He told her before leading the way to the one empty chair available.

* * *

Did he have to make things so difficult? It was getting harder and harder each day to pretend that she hadn't felt anything when they had kissed. There wasn't a single moment when she didn't feel like she was going to burst into a confession.

_Fantasy sequence._

_She was in a dark interrogation room, handcuffed to a wooden chair at a small table. A loose light fixture hung right in front of Jackie's face. Hyde, wearing a pin stripe suit, was standing behind Jackie. He reached for the light and shined it into her face. _

"_Confess!" He yelled. _

"_Fine!" She screamed. "I did feel something! I love you! Is that what you want to hear?" She broke down, crying. _

Yeah, well, that wasn't going to happen. He was going to get nothing out of her. If anyone was going to confess anything, it was going to be him. With a determined smile on her face, she followed Hyde up to the empty chair. Clearly, someone up there didn't like Jackie very much. How the hell could there have been only one seat left? It was a conspiracy. 'Great' she thought, 'He's turned me into a conspiracy nut!' Oh, he was going to pay for this. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but it was going to happen.

Hyde took the popcorn and Jackie's soda out of her hand and placed them and his own onto the floor in front of them. Then, he grabbed Jackie's waist to support her as she sat down on his thighs. His warm hand grazed her stomach, which did nothing to ease the butterflies she had been trying to ignore for the past hour.

"Stay zen man."

"Stay zen, Jackie."

Ten minutes into the movie, Jackie was finding herself unable to pay attention to anything other than the guy holding her. Slowly, she reached down to pick up her soda. She knew it would give him a perfect view of her ass as she leaned down. She sat back up and took a drink.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Thanks." He replied, taking a sip of his own. Jackie smiled at him in the dark and then sat the drink back onto the floor, when she came back up and settled back into a comfortable position, she felt something poking her. Curiously, she wiggled against it.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered into her ear.

She groaned out loud. He was playing a dirty game. She tried to regain her composure before answering him by wiggling her ass against his hard cock again. "You like _that_, don't you?"

His hands were everywhere. Her thighs, hips, waist, stomach, breasts, arms, anywhere he could reach. They were roaming her body so fast that she had no idea what was happening. By the time she was getting used to feeling his hands one place, they were already going somewhere else. It wasn't fair. She couldn't really do anything due to their positions, if she could only turn around.

He was forcing her to stay facing the other way though, as though they were actually watching the stupid movie. The only thing Jackie could tell was that it had something to do with mashed potatoes and some stupid rock.

Also, aliens might have been involved.

She wasn't sure if he was the wiggling or if he had done it, but somehow her skirt was becoming bunched at the hips. If the guy in front of her was to turn around now, he'd be able to see her panties.

And speaking of panties, his finger was tracing a line underneath the fabric right above the public bone; it was an area that Jackie was extremely sensitive at, and the feel off his touch made her shudder.

His other hand was making work out of unbuttoning her shirt at rapid speed. The blue fabric barely covered her heaving breasts as he reached up with the hand that wasn't holding her against him and cupped her breast as he took her ear lobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly. He let go of her earlobe and kissed the spot between it and her hair line, then down, leaving feather light kisses as he made he was downward, deepening the suction as he went along. Between that and the way his thumb was rubbing her hardened nipple, Jackie felt she was going to explode at any minute, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"I want you, Jackie." He whispered.

"Uh." She congratulated herself on her wonderful vocabulary.

He took her hand off her breasts and quickly made his way downwards. With his leg, he spread her knees apart. Never before had someone made her feel this horny. She was about ready to beg for it.

With the hand that had once been feeling up her chest, he slid a finger into her panties, which by now were soaked with her need for him.

"God you're so wet." He told her as he slipped a finger into her deep folds. It was an awkward position for what he was trying to do, but it would have to do.

"Like you're any better?" She retorted with choke in her voice as he flicked his finger inside her tight pussy. It felt like the bulge in his jeans was getting bigger by the second.

"You're right." He whispered as he took his finger out of her pussy, causing her to whimper in protest. With one arm, he lifted her up and quickly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, freeing his throbbing cock with his other hand.

"That's better." He said, smirking behind her as he moved his hand back to where it had been before.

"Did Kelso ever make you feel this way?" He asked as he used his thumb to rub her clit.

"No." She answered honestly. She didn't know if she had ever felt this way before. She felt like she was coming alive just by his touch.

She wasn't sure what it was about the way she answered the question, but the next thing she knew, her panties were off and he was placing her inches away from his dick.

"Sit on me." He commanded, and with very little hesitation, she obeyed slowly, and impaled herself onto his cock. She reveled in the feeling of him as her vaginal muscles stretched to accommodate him. Behind her, his breath hitched as he wrapped both arms around her to keep her steady as he thrust his hips upwards. Jackie grabbed the arm rests for balance as she met him stroke for stroke, her hips falling down for every time he lifted his pelvis up. With the position they were in, neither of them could go very fast, but the pace they had set was working just fine if Jackie's flushed skin and pulsating clit were any indication.

"Say my name." He commanded.

"Hyde." She whimpered.

"No, Jackie, my name, say my name."

"Steven."

For the first time that evening, he grabbed her hair and turned her head around towards him. For the first time, he was able to see the lust in her mismatched eyes, the redness of her cheeks, and the swell of her lips.

The lips that just one week had sent chills down Hyde's spine. Jackie leaned slowly towards him and without any hesitation; he captured them with his own. He kissed her slow and deep, enjoying the taste of her as he grazed her teeth with his tongue before gently touching hers. Their tongues danced a slow tango as they continued to fuck in their seat while the rest of the audience watched Richard Dreyfuss look for aliens. Without removing his dick from within her, he let her turn around to face him. The seat was small, but she was able to straddle him.

It was Jackie's opinion that it was a better position anyway. This way, she was able to kiss him wherever she wanted. His face, forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, neck, she kissed everywhere she could reach the same way he had felt her up before. Payback, she decided, was a wonderful thing. She could feel release on its way, and knew that if she didn't do something, she would scream as she came, which would get them caught. Hyde had the same idea, because as he felt her pussy tightening around him, he brought her head towards his own and kissed her again to smother her cries as the sweet feel of release erupted through her. A moment later, he groaned into her mouth as he came. A loud round of applause broke out in the theater, causing Hyde to chuckle to himself.

"Oh please." She said, rolling her eyes. "That wasn't for you."

He smirked at her. "Sure it was doll. The only reason you're not applauding is because I wore you out."

Jackie shook her head. Even after all that, he was still the same cocky, arrogant, smirky boy he always was. And yes, Jackie decided, smirky was a word. She also decided that she rather liked cocky, arrogant, smirky boys. It was her price to bear for being so pretty.

While the audience fumbled their way out of the theater, Jackie and Hyde attempted to make themselves presentable. Hyde zipped up his jeans and re fastened his belt while Jackie tossed her panties into her purse and smoothed down her skirt. She started to quickly button her blouse back up.

"You're going to be crooked." He told her, standing in front of her and removing her hands.

"Whatever." She said, flustered.

He gave her a genuine smile. "That's cool." He said, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

After they were ready, Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and led her out of the theater and back to his car. They remained silent as he drove her home, both of them still caught up in what had happened.

"Did you watch any of the movie?" She asked, needing to replace the silence with anything other than her own dirty thoughts.

"Uh, not really." He replied. "I think it had something to do with Pinocchio."

Jackie laughed. "Huh, maybe we should go again, so that we could um, watch it?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "We should definitely go see it again." Both of them knew that neither had any intention of actually watching the film the next time they went.

He put his arm across the back of the seat and absently played with her hair as he drove with one hand.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, keeping his eyes on the road as he curled a strand of her soft, silky hair with his finger. "Did you really feel nothing when we kissed?"

That no good cheating son of a…. He had tricked her!

"Maybe, I felt something." She confessed hesitantly. She turned and looked at him.

"Did you feel something?" She asked in the same tone she had asked a week ago as he pulled into the driveway of her dark house.

"Yeah." He said, putting the car into park and turning to her. "I felt something." They leaned towards each other and kissed once more before pulling away.

"Um, daddy is gone for the weekend and I think mom is probably passed out asleep by now if you want to come up." She told him, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

He smiled. "Red has a curfew remember?"

Jackie nodded. "Oh right, I forgot." She opened her door and started to get out when he caught her arm with his own.

"But uh, I can come back later." He watched as one of her beaming smiles appeared on her face.

"That's cool." She said, grinning. He felt himself grin back. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it, but man, what a way to go.

"I'll see you in an hour?" He asked after Jackie had crawled back into the El Camino for another long kiss.

"Yes." She replied. She got out, shut her door and waved to him.

* * *

Two hours later, he climbed into her window.

"You're late." Jackie said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Sorry." He replied, taking off his jacket. "Forman wanted to talk about Donna."

"Oh." She uncrossed her arms but that was going to be as good as he was going to get. She had been worried sick damn it.

"Are you going to stay mad at me for something that wasn't my fault or are you going to come here?" He asked gently.

She ran towards him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and nearly knocking him over with the force of it and the kiss she placed on his mouth. He quickly caught himself though and carried her to the bed, which, as both would agree later, was far more suitable for what they wanted to do.

And they lived happily ever after,

The End.

**You know how this works. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part of a series of extremely smutty one shot that all interconnected. This time it's a rewrite of a season 8 episode, Zen style.

Yes, I know, I'm supposed to put up part three of New Resolution, but this has been bugging me for awhile now. Set during Leaving Home Ain't Easy, otherwise known as the episode where Fez dyes Jackie's hair green.

Lyrics are from the song In a Manner of Speaking by Tuxedomoon.

* * *

_In a Manner of speaking  
I just want to say  
That I could never forget the way  
You told me everything  
By saying nothing_

As soon as she comes out of the bathroom, his jaw drops. He's been sitting on the couch all this time, waiting to see what prank Fez has come up with, to see what comeuppance Jackie has in store, but all those thoughts go out the window when she screams and runs out of the bathroom.

Yes, there's a certain pleasure in seeing his ex humiliated but what's surprising to Hyde is that it's only a very small part of him that's actually getting any pleasure in this, because the rest of him is overwhelmed with the sensation that is Jackie Burkhart in a towel. Her olive skin is still wet; her face is flushed with anger as she argues with Fez over who rejected whom. The fact that her hair is green is apparently no concern for his body.

Keeping his eyes steady, Hyde looks over at Fez to gauge his expression, to see if he's having the same problem he is, but there's no indication on Fez's face of his 'needs' Hyde isn't going to think about what that means though. Instead he makes a remark about Fez crying every time Jackie rejected him.

He doesn't even know what they're saying anymore. He's watching her mouth move, but it's as though no words are coming out. All he can see is her, as if he's seeing her for the first time since they broke up. The year has been shitty for all of them, but for her most of all. She's lost her house, her boyfriend, her job, she lost everything she cared about most and the one thing she had left he had taken away from her. Because yes, it was Fez who put the green dye in the shower head, it was his idea. Hyde had told him to go for Jackie's looks.

"_It's all she cares about." _

At the time, he thought it was true. Jackie Burkhart cares only about her looks.

_Because it's all she has left, dumbass. _

"Now you're ugly on the outside just like you are on the inside!" It's Fez's words that bring Hyde back to the present. He sees Jackie straighten herself, as though standing up straight is going to make things easier. She looks over Fez's shoulder at him, and he knows that her next words are for him.

"Fine. I'll just go pack up my things and get out of here." She says stiffly. What Hyde hears is _"How could you, Steven."_

_In a manner of speaking  
_

_I don't understand  
_

_How love in silence becomes reprimand  
_

_But the way that i feel about you  
_

_Is beyond words_

It's after beer number five that he realizes that Fez is no longer talking about Jackie. In fact, Fez isn't talking at all. Instead he's staring at Hyde as though he's grown a second head.

This is when Hyde realizes that he's the one who has been babbling all this time. He quickly shuts his mouth, hoping that he hasn't said anything too revealing.

"Wow." Fez says softly. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

It. He said it. That's a good thing, that could mean a number of things, like the government, or chili cheese fries.

"Yeah, well…" He trails off lamely.

Fez sighs and leans back on the couch. "You're right though, it wouldn't work out between me and Jackie anyway. She's too," He gestures, "And I'm too," He gestures again.

All hope that he hadn't been talking about Jackie is now gone.

"Yeah man." He can hear himself saying. "You and Jackie are a bad idea and I know you want to go to her but I can't let you. You know why man?"

"Why?" Fez asks.

Hyde leans in like he's telling a great big secret. "Cause I think I still love her." He laughs ironically. "Funny huh, considering how much I want to just strangle her. Well, either strangle or kiss her, I can never decide."

"I'll be right back." Fez says as he gets up slowly, as though Hyde has just said that he's going to jump off the nearest ten story building. Hyde knows he should feel bad for cock blocking his friend, but damn it, the rules don't apply when Jackie's concerned. They never have, they never will and when are people going to get it into their heads that she's his chick. Okay yes, he technically let her go, but that doesn't give her the right to move on and start dating other people. She's supposed to be miserable, like him.

Hyde drinks another beer and then puts his head in his hands. "I'm a dead man." When he hears no response from Fez, he looks up at his friend who is standing in the kitchen, hanging up the phone.

"Did you hear me, Fez; I said I'm a dead man."

"Yes, I heard you." Fez replies. "But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Hyde asks warily.

"At least after you tell Jackie everything you just told me, I won't have anything to worry about anymore because she's going to be too busy killing you!" Fez laughs manically. "Oh happy day."

Hyde glares at Fez and snarls. "I'm not telling Jackie anything."

"Why not?" Fez asks. "Right now, Jackie is out there, all alone, lost and terrified."

"Fez, she's probably in the basement."

"And she's thinking, why god, why do all my princes turn out to be frogs, why, oh why must these things happen to me?" Fez is weeping dramatically. "Oh god, poor Jackie, what have I done?"

"What you've done? Fez, I married another woman, I think that trumps green hair."

The two remain silent for a moment, both thinking about how badly they've screwed up. The door knocks a moment later and Fez gets up to answer it. Part of Hyde prays that it's pizza, but he knows it's not.

"Wow, you guys look like hell." Kelso's depressingly cheerful.

"You called him?" Hyde asks Fez.

Fez shrugs. "I figure he's had the most experience in disappointing Jackie."

Kelso laughs as he sits down on the couch and grabs a beer. "That's true." He pops the beer open and takes a drink. "Although I don't think anything's as bad as marrying a stripper, I mean come on!"

"I told you it was worse." Hyde slurs at Fez.

"Yes, yes, green hair is nothing compared to marrying a whore."

"You died her hair green?" Kelso gasps. "Oh, she's going to kill you."

Fez points at Hyde accusingly. "It was his idea!"

Kelso laughs. "I take it back; she's going to kill both of you!"

Hyde's only wish before he passes out is that he hopes she does it fast.

_O give me the words  
Give me the words  
That tell me nothing  
O give me the words  
Give me the words  
That tell me everything_

When he wakes up on Fez's couch, he quickly notices that both Kelso and Fez are gone. He hopes that Fez isn't doing anything stupid, like trying to take his girl away. Slowly, he gets up to make his way to the bathroom. Inside are all of Jackie's beauty products, her shampoo, conditioner, lotion. There's a bowl of potpourri on the counter, but he doesn't know if that's Jackie's doing or Fez's. It could be either one.

Hyde stands in front of the mirror and stares at himself for a good five minutes. He's not sure when it happened, but he doesn't feel like the man staring back at him. He's got his own record store now, a family that includes an actual biological father and a sister to go along with the makeshift family he's got going with the Formans, good friends. He's got almost everything, and yet all he sees when he looks at himself is the white trash loser his mother said he'd be. So with very little ceremony, he finds Fez's shaving cream and razor. After changing the blade, he shaves the mustache off, letting go of the old Hyde.

When he comes out of the bathroom Fez is sitting on the couch.

"Where'd you go?" Hyde asks, and then, "Where's Kelso?"

"I went to find Jackie." Fez answers solemnly. "She said she doesn't want to be with me."

"Oh." Hyde says. "That sucks." _But it's good news for me, so yeah. _

"She says I made her feel ugly, and that she didn't think I'd ever say anything like that."

Part of Hyde wants to ask if Jackie said anything about him, but he knows that she didn't, and that asking would just show how pathetic he is.

"Kelso's out with Donna and Randy."

Good. So long as he's not alone with Jackie. "So, she's alone?"

Fez nods and narrows his eyes. "Yes, I bet that makes you happy right? Jackie has no one now, she's all alone. Let's all point and laugh at the spoiled rich girl!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Hyde asks.

_In a manner of speaking  
Semantics won't do  
In this life that we live we live we only make do  
And the way that we feel  
Might have to be sacrified_

When he arrives at the basement she's sitting on the couch, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, genuinely surprised to see him.

"I live here." Hyde says casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." Jackie snaps.

Okay, he concedes. She's got a point. He leans up against the doorway. "I would have thought you'd be at your hairdressers by now, getting it fixed."

"They're closed today." She says. "I'm going first thing tomorrow."

"It's really not that bad." He tells her, "I mean, I know it's not your usual style, but it's not, you know, horrible or anything, it's definitely not like Donna got that perm."

"She really did look like a poodle." Jackie smiles briefly before turning away.

He walks over to her and slowly sits next to her on the couch. He's sitting far from her though, to give both of them space. He remembers all the times Jackie's come to him for comfort. He's never been comfortable being that guy, but he's slowly come to realize that he's missed it. He's missed being her reluctant knight in shining armor.

"If it helps, Fez is really sorry."

She laughs bitterly. "Yes, he told me that."

"So um, don't you think you could maybe forgive him just this once?"

"It's not that easy." Jackie admits. "What he did, I don't know if it's forgivable."

"Sure it is." Hyde states. "He messed up, but he really does care about you. He's always cared about you." He moves a little closer to her so that their knees are touching. She's shaking her head sadly.

"I wish I could believe that." She's saying, "But the things he said, that he did. You have no idea how hard it was to hear that."

Hyde has known all along that they haven't been talking about Fez, but this just brings it home. He's been a grade A ass to her lately, and making up for it isn't going to be easy. It's not something she can wave off with just a flick of her wrist and a flip of her hair.

"What would you have him do?" Hyde can't help but ask.

Jackie looks him straight in the eye when she answers. "I'd have him strapped to a bed of hot coals while clowns screamed in his face, and then, after he was good and burnt, I'd have his charred flesh removed without any anesthetic."

"Clowns?" He cringes.

She nods once. "Clowns."

He has to hand it to her, she's creative. "Do you uh think there's anything he could do that wouldn't require a long hospital stay?"

Jackie blinks at him. "Nothing comes to mind."

She's close enough to touch, to grab and kiss and beg forgiveness into her lime colored hair. He removes his glasses and sets them down on the table. "Jackie."

"I don't know what I ever saw in him, you know." Jackie says after a long period of silence. "I guess I thought we'd balance each other out."

"I think you do." Hyde says, because it's true. They do balance each other out. She's the Yang to his Yin, (or is the other way around? He can never remember) the black to his white, the Page to his Plant, the Jim to his Beam. Okay so maybe the last two don't really work, but it doesn't make it any less true.

"He made me cry."

"I know."

"I never thought he'd make me cry."

He closes his eyes. "I know."

_So in a manner of speaking  
I just want to say  
That just like you I should find a way  
To tell you everything  
By saying nothing._

Hyde pulls her to him so that she's on his lap. She isn't crying yet, but he can feel the tremors in her body. He puts his hands on her back in an attempt to share what little strength he has left with her. He wants to tell her everything, all of his secrets and insecurities, but instead he remains silent, hoping that the simple touch will tell her what words cannot.

"Steven." It comes out in a harsh whisper. "Don't do something you'll regret."

It's far too late for that bit of advice, so he continues to say nothing. He just keeps trailing her back lightly with his fingertips. She leans in to the touch and his response is to pull her closer. With the other hand he unzips her jacket and removes it before throwing it to the floor.

He kisses her shoulder, then the other. He tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her temple, then places a soft kiss on her mouth.

They look into each other's eyes for a moment before they both lean in at the same time. The kiss lasts longer this time, a hesitant mingling of tongues that barely touch at first, but then the kiss deepens, and damn if it's not just as good if not better than any drug.

She pulls away and removes her shirt so that she's only wearing a light pink camisole. He only hopes that no one comes down into the basement, because it's been far too long since he's been inside her and if he doesn't get to do it soon he's going to explode.

"Steven?" She asks nervously. "Tell me this means something to you."

His answer is to remove his own shirt. "It does."

She reaches down and starts to undo his belt. "I won't be your rebound."

"You're not." He says it firmly, so that she believes it. "Jackie, I went crazy okay? I wasn't myself."

"Who were you then?" She looks up at him with curious eyes.

"I don't know, but I gotta tell you, I've been feeling horribly out of character."

She laughs at this and bends her head to kiss him again. "I know what you mean." She then stands up from his embrace. She puts out her hand to make sure he doesn't stand up as she removes her jeans and panties in one quick motion. Before he can even react, she's back on his lap, straddling his cock. The only thing he can do is kiss her again and hold her tight to him as she rides him on the couch, on their couch.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He moans. "So, so beautiful." He grips her hips, urging her to go faster. "Seeing you today in that towel, it made me want to fuck you right then and there."

She gasps at his words and he can feel her pussy quiver around his dick. Yeah, he still knows his girl and what gets her going.

"Remember that time I fucked you in Bob's shower? Remember how good that was baby?" She nods, her eyes closed with fierce concentration. His hands are now underneath her camisole, teasing her nipples. "Right there on the floor, pounding into you, making you scream out my name." She's so close, he can feel it.

"Or our first time." He continues. He puts his finger on her mouth which she instantly allows in, sucking on it as her orgasm washes over her. "You in that short skirt, riding me in the back of that movie theater." He removes his finger and replaces it with his tongue as his hits him. Damn if she's not the best fuck he's ever had.

She's the best everything he's ever had.

_O give me the words  
Give me the words  
That tell me nothing  
O give me the words  
Give me the words  
Give me the words_

_Finis. _

A/N- Believe me, the bathroom scene will be written sooner or later. Reviews might help the process. Grin.


End file.
